


Stars Around Our Scars

by songoftardis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songoftardis/pseuds/songoftardis
Summary: Um dia ele havia desenhado estrelas em torno de suas cicatrizes. Ela achou que também tivesse desenhado em torno das dele.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stars Around Our Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skywalkerfromheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerfromheaven/gifts).



> O pc deu o bug do milênio, teve treta em casa, tudo que podia ter dado errado deu (e muito), mas, enfim, habemus a fic corpórea de secret santéo! 8D
> 
> Totalmente inspirada em [cardigan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-a8s8OLBSE), Taylor Swift, em questão de título e enredo, numa interpretação meio aleatória do que deveria ser uma história bonitinha.
> 
> Espero que goste dessa bagunça, Andy. Pardonnez-moi pela demora e merci beaucoup por aturar os meus trocadilhos ruins e por ajudar a regar essa plantinha com tanto carinho na família das viúvas. Talvez eu não tenha dito coisas muito bonitas porque sou bem ruim com palavras quando preciso expressá-las verbalmente, mas espero mesmo conseguir transmitir um pouquinho mais e melhor através da única coisa que eu acho que sei fazer: fanfic. ❤

_— Eu vou te achar, John! — Gritava a minúscula Missy Masters, olhando para todos os lados enquanto andava, descalça, por entre as árvores da floresta para o qual fugia com os amigos feitos há pouco mais de dois meses desde que havia se mudado para Gallifrey._

_Naquela noite, estavam brincando apenas John e ela. Seu “pequeno grande grupo” de dez — a Deca, como a mãe de Missy os havia apelidado — tinha se desentendido, uma vez que John, Missy e Ushas queriam continuar brincando, mas os demais estavam com fome e Millennia era boba demais para discutir, sem contar que fazia tudo o que Rallon mandava. Ushas era bastante teimosa, porém, era mais preocupada consigo mesma do que com o restante de sua turma, então, assim que seu estômago roncou, foi a primeira a abandonar o barco. Mandona como era, Masters apenas disse aos outros para que “voltassem para debaixo da saia da mamãe”, porque ela se divertiria sozinha, e assim o fez, dando as costas aos demais e voltando para a floresta. Ela sabia que o mais rebelde deles, John, segui-la-ia, e mal conseguiu conter o sorriso vitorioso que dominou seu pequeno rosto triangular quando o ouviu gritando seu nome à distância, dizendo que decidiriam qual dos dois era melhor no esconde-esconde. E foi assim que, muito tempo depois da hora do jantar, duas crianças geniosas de apenas sete anos se embrenhavam cada vez mais na vastidão verde e marrom da floresta de Gallifrey._

_Além de ser muito rápido, John Smith era razoavelmente pequeno, o que lhe dava a vantagem de caber perfeitamente em lugares bastante estranhos, e, por já ser morador da área desde que se conhecia por gente, não era assim tão fácil de ser encontrado. Apenas Missy tinha seus problemas de localização, pois, sendo ainda uma recém-chegada, não havia memorizado com perfeição todas as reentrâncias e cavernas de raízes ali existentes. Todavia, ela jurou que só voltariam para casa quando ela vencesse o incrível John, campeão do esconde-esconde. Não importava onde ele estivesse, ela o acharia e depois contaria aos outros como ela, sozinha, tinha derrotado John ao encontrá-lo no meio da floresta durante a noite, e que não tinha sentido medo nenhum. Ela era forte, independente e queria fazer Mortimus engolir as piadinhas que tinha feito a respeito de ela ser pequena e fraca demais, quando era alguns centímetros maior que ele e conseguia carregar um balde cheio de água sozinha. Ela conseguia abrir os vidros de geleia sozinha também, diferente de Millennia, que, para ela, era uma bebê chorona. Na semana anterior, fora ela a única com coragem suficiente para entrar escondida no jardim do vizinho assustador, Rassilon, para pegar de volta a bola de Ushas que tinha ficado presa na roseira. Ela era incrível._

_O único problema era que, em se falando de esconderijos, nenhuma das crianças era tão boa quanto John. Jelpax até chegava perto, entretanto, não houve uma única vez em que o menino agitado de cabelos cor de ferrugem tivesse sido encontrado. Entrando em buracos cheios de teias de aranha e, de vez em quando, até escalando algumas árvores baixas, ele sempre escapava, esgueirando-se por entre os arbustos e raízes até voltar correndo para a mesma árvore onde a brincadeira tinha começado, batendo em seu tronco e dizendo, com seu sorriso faltando um dente da frente: "John Smith, salvo!"._

_Foi quando uma ave voou de uma árvore para a outra, chacoalhando folhas e galhos e assustando a pequena com seu ruflar de asas, que ela se deu conta de que estava andando há tempo demais e não tinha a menor noção de onde estava. Todas as árvores eram igualmente grandes, tortas e assustadoras, havia mato para todo lugar que olhava e Missy, apesar de se achar a menina mais corajosa da Deca, tinha um medo absurdo de cobras. Se algum réptil gigante a envenenasse, esmagasse ou comesse, a culpa seria toda de John, que prometera não ir muito longe, mas, claramente, tinha mentido para ela._

_— John? — Chamava a pequena, fazendo o possível para fingir que não queria chorar com o som alto das corujas e das cigarras. — Eu… John, eu 'tô com fome e não quero brincar mais!_

_John não a respondia. Talvez ele estivesse muito perto, apenas olhando para ela e rindo, esperando o momento certo de surgir do nada e dizer que, mais uma vez, ele tinha se escondido tão bem que o título de campeão da brincadeira ainda era dele. Esse pensamento ainda a manteve caminhando no escuro por vários minutos, gritando o nome do amigo com sua vozinha meio esganiçada, todavia, o escuro e o barulho cada vez mais alto dos animais escondidos na mata minaram toda e qualquer vontade que ela tinha de querer provar qualquer coisa ao lento Mortimus._

_— John, eu quero ir pra casa..._

_Esperançosa de que ele, a qualquer momento, saltaria de trás de um tronco tentando assustá-la, Missy parou, atenta a qualquer som que se parecesse com passos. Para sua infelicidade, o que a realmente a assustou foi um coelho saltando de uma moita próxima a ela. Por instinto, Missy tentou correr, e, tropeçando numa raiz, escorregou por um barranco, sujando-se de terra e folhas. Incapaz de subir pelo mesmo lugar de onde tinha caído, a garotinha apenas se encolheu, e, abraçando os próprios ombros, continuou chorando._

_E então, como um milagre, a voz dele cortou seu pranto._

_— Missy?_

_Ainda estava distante, mas ela sabia que era ele. Reuniu todo o ar que seus pequenos pulmões comportavam e soltou tudo em mais um grito pelo nome do garoto. Algumas folhas foram quebradas e chutadas, e, logo, a cabecinha meio avermelhada do menino surgiu no alto da ladeira de terra úmida._

_—Missy, eu vou te buscar!_

_Através das lágrimas, ela viu a imagem borrada do rapazinho deslizando pelo barranco e caindo a alguns metros dela. Tão ou mais sujo do que sua amiga, todo arranhado e cheio de gravetos quebrados presos em seu cabelo e na lã de seu velho suéter, ele se levantou como se nenhuma dor do mundo pudesse afetá-lo e correu até ela, ajudando-a a se levantar também. Ela não conseguia enunciar qualquer palavra coerente que não fossem gemidos provenientes de seu choro e das dores em seu pequeno corpo machucado, além do mais, a garganta parecia queimar depois de ter usado toda a sua força no último grito._

_— Missy, você 'tá bem?_

_Um frenético negar com a cabeça e uma extensão de seu choro infantil foram resposta suficiente para o menino._

_— Não chora, Missy, eu vou te levar pra casa! — Dizia John, enquanto a puxava pela mão, tão pequena quanto a dele. As pernas de Missy só fizeram seguir por um caminho que ela mal havia visto surgir em meio ao breu. E ela não se lembrava de mais nada, a não ser de ver que John estava, na maior parte do tempo, olhando para cima. Intrigada, ela olhou na mesma direção._

_O céu estava escuro, todavia, havia estrelas — em particular, três estrelas que brilhavam um pouco mais do que todas as outras._

* * *

Os olhos de Missy arderam com a imagem do enorme cardigã amassado e esquecido no fundo daquela caixa de papelão, debaixo de todos os agrupamentos de cartas amarrados com barbante retirados dali com com extremo cuidado. O baque recebido ao rever os envelopes amarelados já tinha sido grande o bastante, mas havia algo a mais naquela peça pesada pelos anos acumulando poeira e ressentimentos. Tinha agora cinquenta e poucos anos, muitos arrependimentos e a imagem daquela roupa amarrotada, coberta de pó e com cheiro de tecido velho só faziam mais um — talvez o pior deles — apertar seu peito de tal forma que ela não tinha certeza de que ainda sabia respirar. O arrependimento de ter devotado parte de seus anos a alguém que, àquela altura, poderia estar casado e com filhos (quem sabe até netos)... E, na pior das hipóteses, _morto_. Literalmente morto, pois, emocionalmente, já fazia muito tempo que ele estava morto para ela. Ou, pelo menos, era nisso que ela queria acreditar.

Ela devia ter ouvido River quando esta havia lhe dito para queimar aquela roupa horrorosa. Isso a teria livrado de passar por uma situação tão dolorosa novamente depois de tantos anos de autocontrole, longe daquele infeliz objeto de vestuário que tinha ocultado justamente por não aguentar mais ter seu coração esmagado todas as vezes que olhava para ele. _“Memórias afetivas são uma merda”_ , pensou Missy, suspirando. Toda vez que olhava para o tricô pesado, entrelaçado à mão pela pessoa mais habilidosa que já havia conhecido em sua vida, lembrava-se dele, da floresta, das malditas estrelas e da maldita promessa que ele havia feito debaixo delas, na porta de sua casa, quando tinham apenas sete anos de idade. As malditas, malditas, três vezes malditas estrelas tortas que, bem presas uma das mangas em linha de cor diferente do creme que dominava a peça, faziam-na perder toda a força reunida desde a noite em que, torta de tão bêbada e lavada em lágrimas, lápis de olho borrado e um pouco de vômito, optou por tirá-lo de sua vista, largando-o dentro daquela caixa junto com as cartas enviadas pela mesma pessoa que o tinha dado, e deixando aquela parte de sua vida morrer aos poucos debaixo de várias outras caixas ao longo dos anos.

Seu peito doía um pouco quando, após espalmar o excesso de poeira da linha creme, elevou a roupa à altura dos olhos. Agora que era uma adulta, ele já não parecia mais tão grande quanto ela se lembrava. Os olhos ainda ardiam na pressão de segurar as lágrimas quando, com alguma dificuldade e incômodas dores nas juntas após tanto tempo na mesma posição abrindo caixas, levantou-se do chão do sótão sujo, e, driblando parte da bagunça de itens velhos espalhados pelo piso de madeira depois de terem sido tirados de outras caixas, caminhou até o velho e manchado espelho de corpo inteiro que os antigos moradores de sua _velha nova casa_ haviam deixado para trás. Sem saber ao certo por que raios estava fazendo aquilo, ela o vestiu. A sensação de passar seus braços pelo tecido grosso e cheio de pontos intrincados foi a mesma de quando, ainda criança, com seus membros ainda curtos e uma cabeça do tamanho do ferro de passar de sua avó, foi embrulhada naquele enorme casaco de botões azuis, sujando-o de folhas secas, muita terra e sangue dos ferimentos adquiridos durante a queda do barranco.

Ela mal se lembrava de como ele os tinha tirado daquela floresta pavorosa, entretanto, a lembrança de ele a ter levado para a casa de sua avó e corrido para buscar o casaco da mesma, jogando-o sobre os ombros pequeninos de Missy e impedindo-a de passar frio, ainda era vívida como se tivesse acontecido há pouquíssimos minutos. Foi uma bênção que a avó de John não tivesse ficado furiosa com seu neto travesso, que, além de ter roubado seu casaco favorito (tricotado com muita paciência enquanto fora deixada com a árdua tarefa de cuidar sozinha de uma criança pequena), ainda o havia colocado sobre uma criança tão pequena e tão suja quanto ele. Dona Romana, cujos olhos azuis penetrantes ainda foram presentes nos sonhos de Missy por alguns anos, tinha sido a pessoa mais compreensiva de todas ao acolher a menina ferida, limpar a sujeira de seu rosto e oferecer-lhe uma enorme xícara de chá para que se acalmasse antes de acompanhá-la de volta para sua casa, onde seus pais, desesperados, já estavam a ponto de convocar todos os vizinhos a fim de procurarem pelas duas crianças teimosas que não haviam aparecido para jantar na hora certa. John, com seu tamanho diminuto, tinha sido muito corajoso e responsável ao assumir toda a culpa para si, garantindo que a ideia tinha sido toda dele e que, se Missy havia se perdido e se machucado caindo do barranco, foi porque ele a deixou sozinha. Foi graças a isso que, mesmo conhecendo a filha que tinham, os pais da menina pegaram leve no castigo, deixando-a sem poder sair para brincar com os amigos por apenas uma semana.

Foi na noite do último dia do castigo que um John se sentindo extremamente culpado, junto à sua avó, apareceu na porta dos Masters com um embrulho mal feito os mesmos papéis usados pelo dono da mercearia para embalar seus produtos, amarrado com um barbante fino. “É difícil fazer essas porcarias”, justificou ele, tão envergonhado que suas bochechas poderiam explodir de tão vermelhas que estavam. E, quando ela, em sua euforia de criança recebendo um presente inesperado, arrancou o barbante e rasgou parte dos papéis, deparou-se com aquele mesmo cardigã (porém lavado e dobrado), sentiu sua alegria imediata se transformar em decepção. “Por que está me dando a roupa da sua avó?” questionou Missy, confusa e um tanto irritada, pensando que aquela era uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Foi com muito cuidado que John o tirou das mãos dela e estendeu uma das mangas, mostrando a ela o detalhe pouco acima da região do cotovelo que não existia até antes da entrega: _estrelas._ Três estrelas em um bonito tom de cinza-azulado, bordadas de forma grosseira pelas mãos de alguém completamente sem noção do que estava fazendo. Alguém que parecia ter sete anos de idade… E que olhava para os próprios pés, evitando encará-la, pois nunca tinha feito nada parecido e tinha certeza de que, se a fofoca se espalhasse, todos (a começar pela Deca) diriam que Missy e ele eram _namoradinhos_ ou coisa pior. “John me pediu para ensiná-lo a bordar”, disse dona Romana, com o ar sereno de sempre. “E quis fazer essas estrelas para você. Ele disse que elas o ajudaram a trazer vocês para casa”. E, mesmo em sua cabecinha de criança, Missy entendeu tudo. O abraço que deu em seu amigo foi tão forte que John teve de implorar para que Missy o soltasse, pois, além de profundamente constrangido, ele não conseguia respirar.

_“Se você se perder de novo, é só olhar para as Três Marias e vai me achar”_ disse ele pouco antes de ir embora, na soleira da porta, debaixo do brilho da constelação original que magicamente aparecia outra vez naquela noite, antes de ir embora com a avó para a casa que ficava a apenas outras cinco de distância. _“Ou eu vou achar você. É uma promessa"._ E foi ali que ela decidiu que John era o melhor amigo do mundo inteiro. O melhor dos melhores entre todos na Deca, e não importava que ela o conhecesse há tão pouco tempo. Ele sempre seria seu melhor amigo, e ela sempre seria a dele, porque ela tinha decidido assim.

Depois disso, não houve um único dia em que Missy Masters não arranjasse um motivo para usar aquele cardigã gigantesco, arrastando-o pela casa, tendo que levantar as mangas ao máximo quando precisava usar os braços para pegar qualquer coisa que fosse. Sempre que possível, dormia e acordava enrolada naquele enorme aglomerado de linha grossa, olhando para as estrelas cinzentas em sua manga como se elas fossem a última maravilha do mundo — e, para Missy, realmente eram, ainda que ela mal soubesse o que era uma maravilha do mundo e qual o critério para que algo fosse considerado assim. Ela só sabia que nunca mais estaria perdida, porque John havia tirado três estrelas (Marias, esse era o nome que ele tinha dito) do céu e colocado numa roupa especial apenas para ela.

E eles continuaram brincando por mais alguns meses, vivendo suas vidas infantis (bem longe da floresta que Missy passou a odiar com todas as forças), cada vez mais unidos até a senhora Masters adoecer gravemente. Nenhum dos esforços dos médicos da velha e atrasada cidadezinha de Gallifrey conseguiu devolver-lhe a cor das faces ou a força para que levantasse todos os dias e fizesse o café da manhã para sua amada família. A única solução era se mudarem para outro lugar — uma cidade maior, com mais recursos tecnológicos e remédios mais potentes. A cidade de Skaro, muito mais distante do que qualquer um dos dois poderia imaginar, afinal, Gallifrey ficava num extremo da Inglaterra que poderia facilmente ser o fim do mundo. No dia da partida, na mesma soleira, enquanto se abraçavam e choravam de desespero, John e Missy prometeram que as estrelas os aproximariam outra vez. Não importava o tempo que fosse, eles se veriam de novo, e, se Missy não voltasse, John a encontraria em qualquer lugar do mundo porque as brilhantes Marias o levariam até ela.

“Se você não voltar pra Gallifrey, eu vou aparecer no seu portão, Missy! E nós vamos ficar juntos de novo!” gritou ele, correndo atrás do carro por alguns metros. “Você só tem que abrir a porta!”. E foi acreditando nessa promessa que a pequena Missy partiu, dentro de seu enorme cardigã estrelado, acenando quase pendurada na janela do carro de seu pai para um pequeno John agora parado no meio da estrada de terra, que também acenava para ela com seu braço magro.

No primeiro ano de separação, muitas cartas (escritas pelos responsáveis) foram trocadas entre os jovens amantes de estrelas. Cartas pelas quais os dois menores, cada qual em seu portão, esperavam ansiosamente nos dias da passagem do carteiro. Missy pedia ao pai para que perguntasse se Millennia ainda chorava por tudo e se eles já haviam colocado alguma outra garota no lugar dela. Também pedia para desenhar no fim da carta — estrelas, flores e borboletas, e soltava gritos de alegria quando, na resposta recebida poucos dias depois, John mandara dizer que eles sempre seriam só nove sem Missy por perto. Além do mais, ele também desenhava no final das cartas escritas pela avó — robôs muito diferentes e monstros com olhos vermelhos e barbas que pareciam macarrão. Então, ela ia dormir feliz da vida, vestida em seu enorme cardigã independente do clima, e sonhava com a rua de terra, com os resmungos de Ushas e com o rosto de seu melhor amigo.

No segundo ano, Missy já tinha uma letra muito bonita e podia escrever sozinha, embora o pai atencioso ficasse a seu lado para ajudar com as palavras difíceis. John também demonstrou, apesar de sua péssima caligrafia, muito orgulho por ter escrito sozinho a carta que enviou em resposta, contando sobre como o novo professor de Geografia era legal e tinha explicado a ele como chegar à cidade em que Missy morava. Ele até desenhou com giz de cera um mapa bastante detalhado, que Missy pediu ao pai para pendurar na parede, pouco acima de sua cama. Toda noite, depois de suas orações, ela olhava para o mapa e pensava que, seguindo as estrelas, ele chegaria até ela. E dormia sorrindo, vestida em seu cardigã mágico estrelado à prova de monstros e de separação de melhores amigos.

Quando Missy fez dez anos, caiu da bicicleta e quebrou o braço. Ela se sentiu muito engraçada posando para a foto que revelaria e enviaria junto à carta para que John visse que ela havia desenhado as três estrelas em seu gesso. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, na carta-resposta do amigo, também havia uma foto dele com um pé quebrado graças a uma queda feia de um pé de goiaba (a culpa era, claramente, de Ushas), e, no gesso, as mesmas três estrelas rabiscadas com giz. Missy sabia que eles ficariam juntos para sempre, e, ao longo de mais um ano, dormiu tranquila.

No ano seguinte, John mandou apenas duas cartas para ela. Na primeira, ele dizia que dona Romana estava muito doente, e, na última, dizia, em pouquíssimas linhas, que a avó havia enfim descansado em paz. Apesar de o pai ter conseguido um emprego excelente e que exigia muito de seu tempo, Missy implorou a ele para que a levasse de volta para Gallifrey a fim de apoiar seu melhor amigo, e claro que ela levou seu cardigã. Ficaram os dois sentados em silêncio por um longo tempo diante da lápide de pedra, dividindo o abraço do tecido que ainda era grande o bastante para acolher os dois, de mãos dadas no pouquíssimo espaço existente entre seus braços, e, no dia seguinte, antes de partir, Missy prometeu que continuaria escrevendo para ele e que não demoraria a voltar. "Se tudo der errado, eu vou te achar, Missy. Você só tem que abrir a porta", disse ele, Foi tudo tão rápido e estranho que ela não teve tempo de perguntar o que aconteceria com ele. O problema foi que, após o incidente, John não escreveu mais nada. Ela imaginou que ele estivesse totalmente devastado, uma vez que, depois da morte precoce dos pais, a avó era tudo o que ele tinha, então, não o culpou. Apenas continuou enviando religiosamente seus envelopes a cada duas semanas, contando tudo o que havia acontecido na nova escola, na sua nova loja de doces favorita e o que Strax, o cachorro do casal de mulheres da casa da frente, tinha aprendido a fazer. E mais um ano se passou na vida de Smith e Masters.

O mundo de Missy desabou quando chegou o dia de sua primeira menstruação. Doze anos é uma idade horrorosa, as meninas estão menos interessadas em bonecas e mais em maquiagens e em entrarem para a equipe de líderes de torcida. Suas matérias agora eram nove, ela tinha tantos projetos para entregar e estava ficando maluca com o teste da equipe de torcida pois tinha certeza de que fracassaria, uma vez que era bastante desajeitada e não ficaria bem nas cores feias do uniforme. Só que não houve nenhum pronunciamento de seu querido amigo. Nenhuma carta, nenhum postal, nenhum telegrama. E Missy, preocupada que ele tivesse ficado maluco ou coisa pior, mais uma vez implorou ao pai para que a levasse até Gallifrey.

O combinado era de não haver paradas antes da simpática casinha de tijolos escuros e portão de madeira a cinco casas de distância daquela em que ela costumava morar. Ao longo de todo o trajeto, a menina ainda martelou diversos motivos pelos quais John poderia ter parado de se comunicar. Ele deveria estar muito ocupado com… Alguma coisa, e, por isso, não havia tido tempo de enviar mais nada. Suas mãos pálidas suavam, os dedos não paravam de tamborilar nos joelhos e sua cabeça a confundia, bolando várias perguntas umas por cima das outras, deixando-a ainda mais desesperada sobre o que diria quando o visse novamente. Sua linha de raciocínio já não muito organizada perdeu completamente o rumo quando o carro finalmente parou em frente ao portãozinho envelhecido. Seu coração disparou quando o primeiro pé calçado com um all star preto saiu do carro e tocou o chão poeirento, e angústia antecipada de ver seu amigo querido devastado e diferente fazia com que suas pernas tremessem, prejudicando seu equilíbrio. Bateu palmas, chamando por Smith, e, para sua confusão, ela não reconheceu a pessoa que abriu a porta e caminhou até a entrada da propriedade. Um senhor que aparentava trinta e poucos anos, com uma esposa preocupada olhando da soleira e uma criança medrosa agarrada às pernas da mãe, aproximou-se do portãozinho de madeira, perguntando se podia ajudá-la. Ao perguntar por John Smith, o golpe veio em forma de um “não o conheço, sinto muito”. A jovem levou alguns segundos para se desculpar pelo incômodo e voltar para o carro, dizendo ao pai que poderiam seguir seu caminho. Caminho no qual encontraram o velho Mortimus, agora mais alto e até um pouco mais bem apessoado do que costumava ser aos sete anos. Ao perguntar, pela janela do carro, o que havia acontecido a John, descobriu que, sem os cuidados da velha Romana e sem outros parentes próximos com quem pudesse contar, o rapaz havia sido levado pelo conselho tutelar da capital. Para onde, ninguém sabia. “Ele não te contou nas cartas?”, indagou o rapaz. “Não”, negou Missy, encarando desolada o tapete emborrachado sobre o qual descansava os pés dentro do veículo. “Ele não me disse nada”.

A viagem não planjejada ainda durou por mais alguns dias, dando a Missy tempo suficiente para visitar todos os antigos amigos, que mencionaram algumas das aventuras divididas com John através das cartas que ela havia enviado. A todos, Masters perguntou se tinham notícias do menino. Talvez ele tivesse ido para a casa de algum parente distante, encontrado nas páginas amarelas. Ou talvez ele estivesse muito doente, como a mãe dela um dia esteve, e não podia se comunicar. Diante de oito recusas, Missy voltou para sua casa em Skaro completamente desolada. Não foi muito difícil conseguir o telefone do lugar para onde John havia sido levado, todavia, foi difícil o bastante lidar com a impossibilidade da instituição de passarem qualquer tipo de informação confidencial a alguém que não era da família. Então, por mais um ano, a jovem Missy esperou, olhando com mais frequência para as estrelas em busca da constelação que os mantinha unidos. Por não possuir um endereço, não tinha como continuar escrevendo para ele, todavia, ainda ia para o portão a cada duas semanas, no dia da visita do carteiro, e perguntava se “o jovem John”, como o querido entregador de correspondências o havia apelidado, havia enviado algo para ela. E, diante de várias negativas ao longo de mais um ano inteiro, a “jovem Missy” desistiu. Ela já tinha novos amigos mesmo, não? Não havia mais precisão de esperar por alguém que havia sumido e sequer se importado em procurar por ela quando as coisas ficaram ruins. Ele havia quebrado aquela promessa idiota, então, não haveria problema se ela também a quebrasse. O guarda-roupas passou a ser a moradia permanente do cardigã que, antes usado à exaustão, agora lhe dava uma sensação bastante incômoda quando visto.

Foi só aos dezesseis anos, após conseguir uma excelente bolsa para o curso de Astronomia (que se negava a aceitar que tinha escolhido de modo inconsciente por influência de sua história com John) na Universidade Luna, em uma cidade ainda mais distante de Skaro, que a represa de Missy finalmente estourou. Mudando-se para a república da universidade, passou a dividir seu apartamento estudantil com River Song, que, demonstrando já de início ser uma péssima influência social, arrastou a igualmente recém-chegada para a famosa primeira festa dos calouros de sua turma. Depois de passar a noite vendo grupos de amigos comemorando a admissão e jovenzinhos dando seus primeiros e segundos beijos com gosto de bebida batizada (em cuja quantidade de copos ela admitia ter exagerado), toda a alegria e orgulho de Missy transformaram-se em tristeza e saudade. Abandonando a festa em seu ápice, quando uma tal de Peri estava completamente bêbada e dando um completo show em cima de uma das mesas, Missy Masters saiu do prédio a fim de tomar um ar. Olhando para cima, mesmo alterada, conseguiu vê-las, ainda que de forma tortuosa. _As Marias_.

As lágrimas vieram instantaneamente, queimando seus olhos e fazendo sua cabeça já dolorida latejar com ainda mais violência. Um dia ele havia desenhado estrelas em torno de suas cicatrizes. Ela achou que também tivesse desenhado em torno das dele. Mas era tudo mentira. Ele havia sumido no mundo, e se esquecido do que ela havia sido. Do que _eles_ haviam sido, e de tudo o que tinham prometido ser juntos naquelas cartas estúpidas. Então, aquelas estrelas podiam cair do céu e queimarem no mármore do inferno.

Apesar de estar trocando as pernas e enxergando muito mal, Missy correu para seu cubículo compartilhado, mas não teve tempo de alcançar o minúsculo banheiro ali existente. Vomitou primeiro na porta, entrou, correu para o guarda-roupas onde mantinha o incômodo cardigã, e, a fim de enfim romper o ridículo costume que trouxera de sua casa em Skaro, esvaziou a primeira caixa de papelão que sua vista alcançou e o socou ali, junto com todos os pacotinhos de cartas cuidadosamente agrupados com barbantes. Ela não tinha mais seu melhor amigo, desaparecido há vários anos. Pegando emprestado a fita trazida pela colega de apartamento, fechou a caixa como conseguiu, e, depois daquilo, tudo foi um borrão — houve _flashes_ de River saltando a poça de vômito na porta e correndo para ajudá-la enquanto ela vomitava de novo, mas não teve muita certeza de como tudo se desenrolou até a manhã seguinte, quando a colega preocupada lhe trouxe um copo d’água, algumas aspirinas e ajudou a colocar não apenas a memória no lugar, mas também a caixa debaixo da cama, onde permaneceu até a formatura, e, depois, seguiu Missy junto a muitas outras caixas dentro de carros e caminhões de mudança conforme a agora mulher avançava em sua vida profissional como astrônoma, desbravando o mundo inteiro.

As estrelas, então, tornaram-se apenas… Estrelas comuns. Objetos de estudo que a fascinavam por um motivo completamente diferente do que costumava reger a sua vida, e nada mais.

Houve muita agitação na vida de Missy Masters depois de formada, empregada e palestrando em diversas universidades ao redor do planeta. Nomeou estrelas que encontrou depois de várias noites de observação e pesquisa, foi ao casamento de Rallon e Millennia, foi arrastada para dezenas de festas decadentes para fazer um sorriso surgir no rosto da amiga River, casou-se duas vezes, não teve filhos, adotou uma gata que chamou de Galáxia, escalou montanhas, descobriu riachos. E, um belo dia, a fim de encontrar um pouco de paz e tranquilidade, longe da agitação das grandes cidades, uma astrônoma cansada resolveu voltar para o interior. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, à procura de uma casa disponível em qualquer lugar que fosse, encontrou a antiga casa em Gallifrey à venda. Ela não soube dizer o que aquilo havia despertado nela, só que, quando se deu conta, estava dentro de seu carro cheio de caixas no banco de trás, dirigindo por várias horas em direção à cidade pacata, com as chaves tilintando dentro do bolso, enquanto era seguida por um enorme caminhão com diversas outras caixas de velharias.

  
Mesmo que muito pouco tivesse mudado em décadas, Gallifrey não lhe trazia de forma alguma a sensação de _lar_. A única coisa que lhe trazia boas lembranças e um pouco de conforto era a larga rua de terra pela qual o carro do papai Masters antes passava, fazendo subir um pouco de poeira no rodar dos pneus novos pela terra batida. Agora, o carro (em um modelo muito parecido) era o dela, e seria desligado em frente a um portão de madeira pintado há poucos anos em um branco que já estava desgastado. Portão bastante parecido com o de uma casa específica, a cinco outras de distância daquela que seria sua, e diante da qual ela teria que passar todas as vezes que precisasse ir à mercearia. De qualquer modo, teria de se acostumar com o retorno da antiga sensação de abandono e de ser, novamente, uma novata, ainda que, daquela vez, o plano fosse morar ali por um longo tempo.

* * *

Já era noite quando Missy Masters saiu de seus devaneios. A velha gata de pelos curtos, Terra, herdeira de Galáxia, dormia profundamente enquanto estirada no tapete felpudo branco à frente da lareira apagada. Não muito longe dela, na larga mesa de nogueira que tinha ganhado do pai como presente de seu segundo casamento, os montes de cartas ainda agrupadas e unidas com barbantes que não haviam sido abertos e lidos no sótão, pois a astrônoma pensou ser melhor continuar sua leitura na luz alaranjada da lâmpada incandescente de sua confortável sala de estar. Tendo em mãos uma xícara de chá verde feito durante seus últimos minutos perdida em nostalgia, Missy olhava, pela janela da sala, para a rua pouco iluminada pelo poste de luz que agora existia em frente a seu pequeno portão de madeira repintado de branco — único outro traço de modernidade, depois das linhas telefônicas, adicionado a pontos estratégicos da velha cidade interiorana que não haviam alterado seu aspecto de vila que abrigava alguma seita maluca de híbridos grosseirões criada por Lovecraft. A seu lado, no encosto de uma belíssima poltrona de couro branco, estava o cardigã bem menos empoeirado. O olhar levemente cansado de estudiosa se voltou para ele, a mulher suspirou e tornou a encarar a rua mal e porcamente iluminada, pela qual uma estranha figura caminhava lentamente até parar diante do portão de Missy, debaixo da luz amarela.

Tendo a cabeça muito fria, uma vez que os índices de criminalidade em Gallifrey eram praticamente de 1% se o eficientíssimo corpo policial de dez funcionários considerasse os roubos de cenouras, goiabas e algumas galinhas, Missy apenas aguardou por qualquer movimentação que pudesse lhe representar perigo. Não faria sentido ocasionar o deslocamento de um oficial apenas porque um bêbado sem rumo, muito alto, vestido de preto, com uma considerável cabeleira grisalha no alto da cabeça e com as mãos nos bolsos havia parado em seu portão e ficado encarando a figura dela pela janela de uma forma absurdamente sinistra. Enquanto Missy esperava, com as mãos firmes ao redor da xícara de porcelana branca, o homem moveu o braço direito, tirando-o do bolso correspondente e o levantando, aparentemente esticando seu indicador para cima também. Curiosa, a estudiosa deixou que o olhar seguisse a direção apontada pelo estranho visitante, apertando um pouco as pálpebras para forçá-las a se adaptarem à mudança repentina da luz do poste para a escuridão do firmamento logo acima.

E então, ela percebeu.

Lá estavam elas. _Mintaka, Alnilam_ e _Alnitak_ , reluzindo em seu brilho cinza-azulado no cinturão de Órion. As vulgarmente chamadas Três Marias.

Não podia ser. Por todos os deuses das antigas e novas culturas, pelas estrelas explodidas e pelas ainda recém-nascidas, não tinha como.

Os ouvidos captaram o som da porcelana se espatifando quando as mãos, desprovidas de força, deixaram cair a xícara ainda meio cheia de chá. Despertada no susto, Terra saltou do tapete e se escondeu debaixo da mesa. As orbes azuis de Masters embaçaram e arderam na queimação característica de lágrimas saindo sem sua permissão. Seu coração acelerou de tal forma que o peito doeu. Sentia sua pressão cair, a respiração ficar mais pesada e as pernas vacilarem, e ela sabia que, caso tentasse se mover, mesmo que fosse para tirar os pés molhados da pequena poça de bebida morna, poderia cair sobre os cacos pontiagudos resultantes da queda da xícara. Instintivamente, seus olhos úmidos buscaram a figura imóvel do cardigã esquecido sobre a poltrona. _"Você só tem que abrir a porta"_ , ecoou o grito choroso do John de sete anos em seus ouvidos. Seu pranto agora era imparável, dolorido, e, enfraquecida pelo desespero, ela buscou apoio no parapeito de madeira envernizada da janela.

Do lado de fora, um John Smith marcado pelos anos e bastante apreensivo colocava novamente a destra no bolso da jaqueta preta que usava. Seus olhos claros, fixos no vidro, observavam atentamente a movimentação dentro da casa. Pela posição de seus braços contra o peitoril interno da janela, a contração de seus ombros e a cabeça baixa, ela estava, claramente, chorando, e partia seu coração ter a certeza de que cada uma daquelas lágrimas era culpa sua. Sua consciência pesava, e ele sabia que não tinha o menor direito de esperar que ela, em sua condição de mulher abandonada, o tivesse perdoado, muito menos que fizesse aquilo que, tantos anos antes ele tinha pedido a ela.

_"Você só tem que abrir a porta."_

A figura de Missy Masters, então, saiu da janela, e foi como todo o peso do céu caísse sobre o corpo magro de John. Os olhos encheram-se de água, e, incapaz de lidar com o turbilhão de sentimentos confusos que o dominavam, apenas deu as costas à casa. Inspirando profundamente e depois expirando com certo vagar, cerrou com mais força os punhos dentro dos bolsos e começou a caminhar pela estrada de terra, voltando pelo caminho de onde viera. "Idiota", sussurrou ele para si mesmo. Em que estava pensando, afinal? Tinham onze anos quando se viram pela última vez, o que podia esperar aparecendo no portão dela, com cinquenta e todos os anos e nenhuma desculpa? Ele havia prometido que a encontraria. Não respondera a suas cartas, não procurou ligar, nunca foi visitá-la. Perdera a chance de contar a ela que, depois de ser levado pelo conselho, fora muito rapidamente adotado por um casal mal-intencionado e bastante abusivo, do qual fugira para conseguir sobreviver. Que evitou buscar a ajuda dela para que não a colocasse em perigo. Que, durante sua aventura, arrumou um emprego clandestino em um navio de cruzeiros, e que, assim que conseguiu dinheiro o suficiente para procurar por ela, foi para Skaro com o velho endereço que tinha nas cartas, todavia, Missy e sua família já não viviam mais lá. Que leu, recortou e guardou todos os artigos que a mencionavam, e que chegou a viajar longas distâncias apenas para assistir às palestras de sua querida amiga, mas que perdeu a coragem de se aproximar e explicar que nunca tinha deixado de pensar nela com medo de que ela o atingisse com uma estatueta, um telescópio ou com palavras, apesar de ser justamente aquilo que ele merecia. Que sentiu seu corpo se quebrar ao meio com as notícias de seus dois casamentos. Que descobriu, tarde demais, que ela era o amor de sua vida, e que, por conta disso, tinha deixado seus também dois casamentos fracassarem.

Ela não estava errada em ter seguido em frente quando ele desapareceu, e também não estava errada agora em seguir em frente agora.

— John!

O velho estacou onde estava. Sua mente só podia estar lhe pregando peças para que ouvisse tão claramente aquele grito. O mesmo que ouviu quando, aos sete anos, saíra de seu magnífico esconderijo à procura de sua pequena amiga descalça, sozinha no escuro e cercada de animais que temia. Ainda assim, apenas para ter certeza de que a idade e a culpa o tinham enlouquecido, John Smith se voltou para trás, olhando para a casa.

Missy Masters estava parada na soleira. Seu rosto pálido estava molhado, ela estava descalça, e seu corpo era abraçado pelo cardigã que ele havia dado.

**Author's Note:**

> Ainda impressionada com o que uma garrafa de Celebrate pode fazer. q


End file.
